Various infant support structures that support an infant or child above a support surface are known. Some infant support structures, referred to as bouncer seats, include a seat that is configured to support a child so that the child can bounce relative to the support surface while being supported by the seat. Conventional infant support structures, and in particular bouncers, are relatively bulky. As such, they are not practical in areas with limited space. There is a need for an infant support structure having a relatively compact configuration.